Truth or Dare in the Gryffindor Common Room
by JimuHia
Summary: Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia are all in the common room late at night when they get a little bored. And a lot drunk. Smut ensues, of course. Femslash warning and all that.


**Intro****: **_**Hermione, Ginny, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia are playing truth or dare late at night. A few too many butterbeers, and things get out of hand. Pure femslash smut.**_

Hermione sat next to Ginny, who sat next to Alicia, who sat next to Angelina, who sat next to Katie, who completed the circuit and sat next to Hermione. They had a crate of butterbeer that Katie had snuck in without explaining where it came from, but nobody was really asking. The only person not totally or nearly drunk was Ginny, who had only had a few.

"Alright," Hermione spoke "Let's play truth or dare!" A round of agreement.

"OK, OK, I'll go first." Hermione looked side ways at Ginny. "Ginny. Truth, or dare?"

"Definitely truth."

"Have you and Harry ever...you know..." She made the universal symbol for sex by pushing one finger through a loop made by two other fingers, while also letting out a slight whistle.

"No, no we haven't." Ginny's face turned scarlet, matching her hair.

"Ooh, they totally have!" Alicia pointed at Ginny's cheeks.

"Shut up!" Ginny held her own against the older girls. "Now it's my turn." She looked Katie in the eye. "Truth or dare, Katie?"

"Hmm, let's go with dare."

"I dare you...to kiss Alicia." Ginny grinned at Alicia, getting pay back for her mocking.

Katie leaned in before Alicia could say anything and pecked her on the lips. Alicia turned even darker than Ginny, but there was still a wave of dissent as the other girls asked what kind of kiss that was. Katie leans in once again and kisses Alicia, the kiss lingering this time.

"Throw some tongue in there!" Hermione edged them on. Katie obliged by flicking her tongue out, Alicia slightly opening her mouth to just barely let her in. Then they broke off, and Katie looked towards Angelina.

"Don't try sitting there quietly and hoping we'd forget you, Angelina." Angelina looked away and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Nope." Angelina turned a slight red.

"Have you ever wanted to." Katie gave a wink and gestured towards Alicia. "She's not half bad."

"I think you can only ask one question." Even as she said it, Angelina eyed Alicia hungrily, and Alicia stared back. She took advantage of the situation.

"Alicia, truth or dare." Understanding where this was going, Alicia played along.

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

Alicia didn't hesitate. She jumped on Angelina and they immediately entwined tongues. Angelina's hands began to explore Alicia's body, and Alicia could feel every dip, every glide of her smooth skin. She moaned heavily into Angelina's mouth, and the other girls cheered them on.

Eventually they broke apart, and Alicia turned her horny eyes on Ginny. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Ginny wasn't the least bit daunted.

"Take off your shirt." Ginny began to move, but Alicia wasn't done. "_And_ the bra." Ginny didn't even react. She merely peeled of her shirt, then threw her bra to the ground, revealing her perky, perfect breasts. Everyone goggled for a bit before moving on.

"OK Hermione, truth or dare." Ginny already knew what the answer would be.

"Dare." Hermione kept staring at Ginny's chest.

"Take off your skirt. _And _the panties." Ginny mimicked Alicia as Hermione began to wiggle her hips and remove her skirt and panties in one fluid motion. Her shaved pussy was now visible to everyone, and Angelina licked her lips. Hermione noticed.

"Truth or dare, Angelina."

"Dare." Angelina continued staring at Hermione's down stairs region as she sat on the carpet with her legs spread wide.

"Give me a taste." Hermione ran her middle finger down the length of her opening, making her self shiver with the sensation.

Angelina didn't even pause for an instant. She dove right in and dragged her tongue along Hermione's pussy, immediately eliciting a moan from the brunette. She parted the lips with her fingers and dove her tongue in, making Hermione arch her back as she could feel Angelina's tongue deftly maneuvered in and out of her slick pussy, the wet tongue dragging along wet skin.

Angelina stopped as quickly as she had started, leaving Hermione wanting. She couldn't help but rub at her own cunt, trying desperately not to maker herself orgasm. Angelina's eyes were then set on Ginny.

"Make me cum." She didn't even bother asking truth or dare, and Ginny didn't bother pointing it out. She pounced, knocking Angelina onto the carpet and began making out with her. She quickly slipped her hand into Angelina's pants and panties, pushing her index finger in and out. Once she had a good rhythm and Angelina's own juices for lube, Ginny began to slam three fingers into the older witch, making her moan and buck wildly.

Hermione began fingering herself with the same vigor, turned on by the intense moaning. She explored her own cavern, feeling her finger wiggling inside of her, shivering and moaning as she brought herself closer and closer to the edge.

Katie flashed a grin at Alicia. "Looks like we're the only ones not having fun." She quickly rectified this by copying Ginny and taking her finger straight to Alicia's pussy. Her moans made everyone even more wet.

Soon, none of them were wearing clothes. Ginny could feel Angelina's warm skin underneath her, one hand exploring the smooth, flawless surface of the beauty, and the other hand vigorously set to work pleasuring her. Angelina's own hand found Ginny's sweet spot, and soon they were rocking to the same rhythm, pushing their fingers in and out, making the other witch moan a storm.

Hermione broke off from her own world as she noticed the others and craved their skin on hers. She jumped in with Ginny and Angelina, sucking on Ginny's tits and getting her closer to climax. Angelina went to work on Hermione's pussy again and continued to pleasure Ginny with her hand. Herrmione was soon moaning louder than anyone else, and her juices were greedily licked up.

Hermione was the first to cum, screaming Ginny's name as she gushed fluid all over Angelina's face. Ginny and Angelina climaxed simultaneously, spasming all over the others hand and forcing it deeper inside themselves as they reached a state of intense orgasm.

Alicia and Katie were much slower than the trio, and much more passionate. They slowly worked on each other, caressing the others breasts, sucking on the neck. Katie was reveling in the feeling of Alicia's skin grazing entirely over hers as they rubbed their legs on each others pussies. Eventually they came on each others thighs, letting out loud moans and convulsing more than anyone else.

They all laid back and panted, enjoying the after glow. Once she had caught her breath, Ginny jokingly said, "Truth or dare?"

At once everyone yelled out, "Truth!"


End file.
